You Are The One
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: After enduring years of abuse, Gokudera escapes and makes his way to Japan. Yamamoto could never bring himself to truly love another after he lost his mom. What happens when these two jaded boys meet? 8059, rated M for lime in 3rd chapter
1. Prologue

**I swear to god, Skeeterpillar is the best plot bunny breeder known to man. This story was a request from her. We were actually going to make it into a full doujinshi, but we looked at the four projects we already have, remember we started them two years ago, and then remember that we will more than likely have graduated from college by the time we finish them. We don't need a fifth project. (To visit our doujinshi, the website is cytstorm . deviantart . com. We have three in progress for 6927 and one in progress for D18) So she gave me the basic plot and let me run wild with it. She's such a good friend :3**

**Anyways, this story is rated M for the lime later on.**

Prologue

I was sick of it. Sick to _death_ of it. The abuse, the scars, both physical and mental. Poisoned so frequently that I became immune to the majority of them. Living the life of a bastard child, kicked around and unloved because my father couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Sick of the torture, sick of the pain, I finally grew enough balls to run away. No one cared that I had disappeared; I was less of a burden that way, and what Family in its right mind would take up a temperamental bastard like me?

I heard the rumors, that the next person in line to take the head of the powerful Vongola Family was a no-good brat around my age. He lived in Japan, and he knew nothing of the Mafia lifestyle. The only reason he was even being considered was because he was a direct descendant of the Vongola Primo.

That would become my new destination. A boy who had never lived in the world of the Mafia before wouldn't have heard of me, and I would have a chance of actually finding a family.

Japan was my new destination. I dedicated nights to learning the language, and when I was ready, I went to Japan to confront my new boss.

/./././././././././././././././././

I guess I've always had a good life. I had two parents who loved me and gave me all the encouragement I needed to do what I loved.

My mom was the one who started me on baseball. I fell in love with it the first time I held the bat in my hands. Even as a five year old, I trained relentlessly, wanting to master my favorite sport.

My mom dropped me off at one of my games when I was eight, waving and smiling and telling me she'd be waiting at home to hear all about how the game went, but that she had to run some errands during the game.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I would love to watch your game, but we do need dinner for tonight."

"It's okay mom! I love you!"

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed my cheek, then left.

That game was the game I made my first homerun. Afterwards I ran home, ecstatic to share the news with my parents.

I came home to my father crying.

I had never seen him cry before.

I asked the policeman who had been standing in the room what I thought had been a simple question.

"Where's mom? She can make Dad feel better!"

My father only cried harder, and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Your mother… isn't coming home."

I was shocked, and I wanted answers.

"Why? Doesn't she love us anymore?"

"She loves us very much Takeshi, very, very much."

"But then why isn't she coming home?" I demanded.

"She was hit by a car. She's gone…"

I cried with my father for the rest of the night.


	2. Obsession

Chapter 1: Obsession

"Jyuudaime!"

The neighbors rolled their eyes and smiled. They were used to the greeting every morning at the Sawada household (although it escaped them why the silver-haired Italian was calling Tsuna "tenth king")

"Hey Gokudera!" Tsuna waved out of his window. "I'll be down in a minute!"

"No problem!" Gokudera yelled cheerfully, his lips pulled up into a wide smile. He leaned into the gate and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and touching it to his lips. He sucked the nicotine in, feeling the slight burn of the smoke and enjoying the rush it gave him.

His mood instantly plummeted when he saw Yamamoto rounding the corner.

Yamamoto's face broke into his trademark smile as he saw the Italian waiting at Tsuna's gate.

"Hey Gokudera!"

"Che, what do you want?"

Gokudera was not prepared for the hug that Yamamoto hit him with. As a result, the two teens toppled to the ground.

Gokudera was pinned under the full weight of the baseball player on top of him. Yamamoto held himself up so he wasn't completely killing the other boy.

"Oi, yakyuubaka, GET OFF."

Yamamoto smiled softly, and leaned down to touch his forehead to Gokudera's.

_Too close. He's too close._

Gokudera squirmed out from underneath the Rain Guardian just as Tsuna walked out of the house.

"Um, Gokudera, why are you on the ground?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"This stupid idiot tackled me to the ground!" Gokudera snapped, picking himself up and brushing his clothes off.

"Um, okay. Well, let's get to school before Hibari-san kills us."

The trio made their way to Namimori High, somehow managing to avoid Hibari despite the fact that they were late (again). The whole walk, Yamamoto kept on touching the bomber, irritating him to no end. Why the fuck was Yamamoto continuously touching and flirting with him? This wasn't the only day that this had been happening, Yamamoto had been continuously touching and coming onto him for years now. Today just happened to be worse than the other days.

By the time lunch rolled around, Gokudera was so fed up with Yamamoto that he apologized to Tsuna and left to eat lunch in the music room.

After five minutes of blissful silence, Yamamoto walked into the room.

Gokudera scowled, picked up his things and left again. He didn't spare a passing glance at the baseball player, so he didn't see the serious look on the other's face.

It was Gokudera's turn to help clean the gym after school, and he ran into Yamamoto again as the Rain Guardian was leaving from baseball practice.

This time, he noticed the serious look. And when the normally cheerful baseball player only gave Gokudera a halfhearted smile and continued walking, Gokudera's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, wait up!"

The bomber ducked after the baseball player. Yamamoto only gave Gokudera a small nod before he continued walking.

The pair walked in silence, Gokudera wanting to break it and ask what was wrong with Yamamoto. But his pride wouldn't let him, and he followed the taller boy without a word.

Gokudera's curiosity peaked again once Yamamoto turned into a graveyard. The pair walked in respectful silence this time.

Yamamoto stopped suddenly at a grave, and kneeled in front of it. Gokudera couldn't see the entire name, but he saw the last name on the stone.

_Yamamoto S-_

"Hey Mom." Yamamoto murmured. "I'm back again today. I brought Gokudera with me too, I hope you don't mind. He's the person I told you about, remember? It's been nine years today since it happened. And Mom, I miss you so much. I could never bring myself to love someone after losing you. I loved Dad sure, but I was terrified of losing him too. Other than Dad, I haven't been able to love or even feel any sort of romantic attachment to anyone. But that all changed the day that Gokudera walked into my life."

Gokudera froze as he listened to Yamamoto talk.

"I finally learned how to love again since I lost you. I meant to tell him earlier, but he kept running away. I had given up, but then when he followed me here I decided to confess to him in front of you." With that, Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, his amber eyes burning with passion.

"Gokudera, I finally could love again. You taught me how to love again. Please, please give me a chance."

Gokudera couldn't even think. His breathing picked up and he felt tremors throughout his body. He leaned in slowly closer to Yamamoto, caught up in the moment.

Yamamoto leaned closer, amber eyes burning into emerald ones.

Their lips inched closer together. When they were less than an inch apart, Gokudera breathed his answer.

"Yes."

Their lips met. Burning fire erupted through Gokudera's body as Yamamoto pressed his lips gently against Gokudera's. The kiss was short and sweet, Yamamoto nipping gently at Gokudera's bottom lip as he pulled away.

Gokudera shivered. It had been his first kiss, and he had no idea it would have been that gentle and wonderful.

Yamamoto pulled the smaller boy into his arms, caressing him gently.

"Thank you." Yamamoto's voice was so filled with raw emotion that Gokudera couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"See Mom? I told you everything would work out." Yamamoto murmured as he buried a kiss deep in silver hair.

Yamamoto knew deep down inside that his Mom was happy for them as they kissed again in front of her resting place.

**Warning: Lime is next chapter.**


	3. Raw Emotion

Chapter 2: Raw Emotion.

**This chapter is completely from Gokudera's POV. It's something new I'm trying.**

We head back to my apartment. That kiss was still in my head, the gentle way his lips had pressed against mine.

When we got there, Yamamoto sprawled on the couch, a wide grin on his face. The way he spread himself out irked me; I guess some things never will change.

"Get off of my damn couch!" I growl, yet turn to get him something to drink. I grabbed the milk that he had left for himself a week ago and poured him a glass. I hate milk, its damn cow pus. Yet Yamamoto loves it anyways.

Sure enough, his face lights up like the idiot he is at the sight of the glass. I roll my eyes and offer it to him. He chugs it down in one gulp and then pulls me into his arms.

"Thank you Gokudera."

"Let go of me!" I struggle to get out of his grip, but his powerful hand tilts my chin upwards to catch my lips in his.

Why am I struggling again?

His lips have the faint taste of milk. I find I don't mind it as much if it's coming from Yamamoto's mouth.

I feel his tongue flick gently at my lips, asking for me to open them.

I clamp them shut, stubborn, but still not willing to part my lips from his.

I feel his other hand slip down my back and rest on my hip, drawing lazy patterns up my chest. I shudder at the feeling and press my lips into his harder, though not parting them.

His hand gently lowers to my lower back and slips underneath my shirt. I shudder harder and my lips part in a gasp.

Yamamoto takes advantage and dips his tongue into my mouth.

I'm gone. If I had known it would feel this good, I would never have resisted.

He picks me up and takes me to my room. A bed sounds nice, easier than my little couch. He lays me down and crawls on top of me, locking our lips in another kiss.

Our clothes slowly come off, the shirts first, and then our pants. There's no hesitation when he pulls down my boxers, and then I'm lost to it.

The heat. That burning heat.

Everywhere.

I can't think. I can't think. It's too much, this heat, this heat.

Oh god when will it stop? But I don't want it to stop, it feels so good.

His hands are burning, leaving trails of fire on my skin. His lips are everywhere at once, my neck, my lips, my chest.

Oh please make it stop. Please.

But I don't want it to.

I'm getting closer, oh I'm getting so close. It's burning, it's close, close…

Oh!

White, pure white and pure pleasure.

I'm calming down now, I'm calming down. I see him, he's smiling at me.

That heat isn't gone yet. I feel it building, starting again.

And then pain and pleasure mixed together.

I cry, the feelings are so powerful. The pain causes him to kiss and touch me, and that pleasure is so wonderful. But the pain is raw.

Faster, he's going faster. Oh god it feels so good. I want him to go faster, faster!

I'm getting close again, and the fire is only more intense this time.

He's going faster, it's not even anymore, we're both so close-

Ah!

Even more pleasure.

I barely note the heat from his pleasure.

We calm down in each other's arms.

I never knew it could have ever been this perfect.

I love him.

God I love him.

But I'm afraid to let him know.

**Please tell me what you thought of this, I'm not sure I did this right. Do you guys like it? If so, more stuff similar to this will come up in the future, but if you don't like it then let me know and I won't. Is this even a lime? I really can't tell.**

**Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed~**

**~Cinder aka leopardstarismyleader.**


End file.
